


切勿回首

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Series: カルデア#1 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, M/M, top!arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 振り向くべからず2017尼禄祭





	切勿回首

**Author's Note:**

> 20171030

　　

　　

　　亚瑟·潘德拉贡拒绝了迦勒底照惯例分配给英灵们的房间。

　　“不需要”，他这么说。

　　要说不需要，也的确是没有必要。

　　不仅是个室，既然作为从者现世，娱乐、睡眠、进食都是不需要的。除战斗以外的时间，就连保持实体化也并非必要。

　　话虽如此，按照这所迦勒底的流仪，英灵们几乎每人都有分配到个人房间，也和工作人员共用一个食堂进行一日三餐，甚至有数位英灵自发担当起了料理要员。除了少数几位英灵受到强制，大多数没有被这么要求的人也都始终保持着实体化。毕竟在这里的不止有魔术师和从者，也有着一般人出身的职员；如果英灵们随心所欲地以灵体四处巡游，难免会引发不安。

　　亚瑟在召唤阵中现身、作了十分简短的自我介绍，对面的橘发少女便元气十足地表达了感动之情。

　　“终于来了——！谢谢！欢迎！今后请多指教！来开欢迎会吧！”

　　“光荣之至，请多指教，master。” 亚瑟受到少女的热情感染，不禁莞尔。“不过，关于那个，欢、迎会。……我有一个请求。”

　　“嗯？不用客气，请说吧。”

　　“在这边的世界，亚瑟……不，骑士王——是名叫阿尔托莉雅的女性吧。”

　　“是这样没错。要见见吗？是很可爱的女孩子们哦。”少女双眼闪闪发亮，绕着亚瑟看个不停，一脸跃跃欲试。

　　“如果有机会，请务必让我见见那位骑士王。……不过，听说那位女性的骑士王也与不少英灵有着因缘。如今若是我现身，想必会引起诸位的困惑。”

　　“那种事，没必要在意啦。”少女不以为意地摆摆手，“本来骑士王就已经有数人了，再多一个也没什么吧。在这里的大家可是经历过各种各样可疑的特异点，适应力很强的哦？而且，这里也有你认识的英灵吧？”

　　亚瑟垂下了视线。

　　“……正是如此。”

　　“……哦哦。”少女总算露出恍然大悟的神情，“本来就是不想见到认识的人吗？”

　　亚瑟点点头，又摇了摇头。

　　“我既然已经在此现身，自然不打算始终隐瞒。只是眼下……”

　　“啊啊，好啦我知道了。不愿意见面，就不见好啦。”

　　“感激不尽。因此，欢迎会这类的活动……”

　　少女不无遗憾地歪了歪头，但回答得相当爽快。

　　“也就只好取消了。啊，但是！战斗还是参加的吧？”

　　“当然。”亚瑟松了口气，“需要时，请尽情呼唤我。”

　　“唔唔……巡夜组，嘛现在人手已经够了也就算了。但日常战斗的话，阿拉什先生几乎都是要参加的……”

　　“……archer的话，无妨。”

　　“还有这边世界的那位梅林先生。”

　　“是、男性的那位……”

　　“没错。总之，我去和之后会经常合作的大家说明一下吧。”

　　“抱歉。刚刚现身就对master提这种任性的要求……”

　　“没关系没关系，你肯来这个迦勒底、愿意参加战斗就很好了。战斗以外的事，就照你的喜好来吧。要帮你安排离大家比较远的房间吗？”

　　“房间的事，也不劳费心了。不需要战斗时，保持灵体化更有利于节省魔力吧？”

　　“要做到那种地步吗？”少女惊讶地眨了眨眼。“灵体化啊……这就有点……”

　　“果然不行？”

　　“因为，迦勒底的大家几乎都是普通地保持着实体状态的啊。”

　　至于理由，就如前所述。少女有些犯难地叹了口气。

　　“……嘛，亚瑟王的话应该也不至于惹什么麻烦。就随你喜欢啦。”

　　

　　说实话，亚瑟也没想到自己的要求会被这里的御主全盘接受。

　　最初的三天里，除了用来熟悉这所迦勒底的各项设施以外，亚瑟都无所事事地以灵体形态游荡着。

　　第一次正式参加战斗是在第四日的末尾。

　　听说，即使与平时相比也是相当顺利的战斗。

　　“没问题！这样骑士王（性别男）也可以加入日常周回编队了！”

　　橘发的少女御主貌似心满意足地嘭嘭地拍了拍亚瑟的手臂，在管制室宣布原地解散，就和不需要进行修复的其余成员去吃晚饭了。

　　亚瑟陷入了迷茫。

　　由于事先已经得到了消息吧，战斗时在场的其他成员并没有对作为生面孔的亚瑟表示惊讶。Master的指示简洁明快，能够 **异常** 迅速地结束战斗也很好。

　　只是……。

　　

　　像往常一样，比其他人稍迟地结束了晚餐之后，阿拉什回到了自己的房间。

　　在摸清了阿拉什的宝具性质后，这里的工作人员应他的要求让出了修复室隔壁的值班室作为私室。由于是在核心工作区附近，稍微与集中在生活区的其他人的房间有些距离。不过，这对他来说也算正合心意。这样一来，即使因为修复的耗时拖得太晚，也可以便利地返回自己的房间而不至于影响其他人。

　　阿拉什断断续续地哼着歌，解除了武装，换上私服里中意的帽衫，随后有些疑惑地歪起了头。

　　稍微站着思索了片刻之后，他绕着房间转了一圈，似乎在找什么东西。

　　终于，阿拉什在房间中央停了下来，双手抱在胸前，朝着半空抬起头。

　　“喂，saber！你还打算躲到什么时候？”

　　亚瑟不由吃了一惊。

　　明明还是灵体状态却被直直地盯着看，会吃惊也是难免的。

　　这家伙的眼睛，竟然好到连不可视之物也看得见吗？

　　亚瑟解除了灵体化，放下兜帽。

　　“——抱歉。我没有要躲藏的打算——”

　　“——刚才退场太快，没能好好打招呼啊。”阿拉什打断了亚瑟，露出一个笑容。“总之，好久不见，Saber。”

　　……只是没能找到现身的时机而已。亚瑟有些呆然地望着他，吞下了没说完的话。

　　“……好久不见，archer。没想到，你在这里竟然也……”

　　亚瑟欲言又止。

　　“那位小姑娘，竟能毫无踌躇地下指示。……实在是器量惊人。”

　　“哈哈哈，吓了一跳吧？一开始我也吓了一跳啊。没想到居然可以这么随意地使用英灵们的宝具什么的。”

　　“不……既然没有隐藏真名的必要，只要魔力供应充足，使用其他人的宝具倒不算什么。可你……”

　　“嗯？啊，是说那个啊……因为那样子效率比较高啦。很方便哦？”

　　“……”

　　阿拉什安抚地对露出微妙神情的亚瑟报以微笑。

　　 “别看这样，我也是这所迦勒底的主力之一。从时间上来说，也可以算是你的大前辈了。使用宝具这种事今后也还会看到腻的，还是快点适应的好。”

　　“我可不打算叫你什么前辈。”

　　“真小气啊。”

　　虽然嘴上抱怨着表情倒很清爽，阿拉什转身走向房间角落的冷藏柜。

　　 “有啤酒哦。要喝吗？”

　　“……谢谢。” 

　　在阿拉什从柜子里取出坐垫的时候，亚瑟打量起了这间几乎完全由白色构成的房间。

　　虽然从床和其他设置来看完全是洋式风格，但房间里并没有桌椅，要坐下的话就只有用坐垫。在阿拉什摆放坐垫的前方的墙上，挂着用途不明的屏幕。

　　阿拉什在坐垫上盘腿坐了下来，亚瑟也准备在一旁坐下，但被拦住了。

　　“喂喂，难道你打算就穿着那个吗？”

　　亚瑟犹豫了一下，解除了外层的铠甲，“那像这样？”

　　“唔唔……果然还是看起来很闷啦。那边白色的柜子里有便装。你自己去找找看”

　　“这里也没有其他颜色的家具吧？”

　　“哈哈，也是。在左边，下面那一格……对，你就穿那个好了。”

　　“好像写着什么……”亚瑟在手中展开红色T恤，念着上面的文字。“bu…ster……”

　　“很适合你哦。”

　　“……是吗。”

　　亚瑟将信将疑地看了阿拉什一眼，换上了红色T恤和运动裤。

　　“有点长啊。”

　　上衣还算合适，但运动裤的裤脚拖在了脚背上。

　　“那点你就忍耐一下吧。之后再去和staff申领你的尺寸好了。”

　　被催促着换好了便服，亚瑟在阿拉什一旁坐了下来，看着他打开电视屏幕，用手中的装置操作着什么。

　　亚瑟在被灌输到的常识库存中搜索着相关的信息。

　　“这是……游戏？”

　　“要玩吗？我记得也有可以两个人一起的……”

　　“……不，我就算了。”

　　“啊啊，先见习一下也好。虽然，嘛。以我的技术也没什么可教别人的就是了……”

　　“……”

　　也并没有想要见习来着。说到底只是因为在意而来看看情况，为什么会变成一边喝着冰啤酒一边旁观别人打游戏的状况？

　　不过，阿拉什自称技术不佳似乎并不是在谦虚。

　　自从第一次拜访已经过去了整整四周。期间，在字面意义上居无定所的亚瑟在迦勒底数次遇到了小小的骚动。

　　“谁在那里？！怨灵吗！？不退散的话就放火烧了…！！”

　　“这是……陌生人的气息！侵入者？是侵入者吗？Master——！”

　　“最近，留作宵夜的料理总是不知不觉间失踪。请master尽快着手调查。”

　　“……有龙的味道……”

　　因此，亚瑟开始频繁地在空闲时间拜访阿拉什的房间了。

　　从实际来考虑，由于这里是修复室隔壁，即使平时在附近有两三个尚未实体化的英灵也并不会引起怀疑。到了晚上，整个工作区则会变成除了值班的工作人员和巡夜组就不会有人来往的清静场所。要避免意外撞见不想碰到的人，可以说是相当理想的藏身之处。

　　此外，也有心境上的原因。

　　在这所迦勒底，一部分英灵会按照喜好自行改造房间。其中既有仅对内装进行改造的中立派，也有会在房间中投射固有结界和/或建造工房的激进派。阿拉什则属于让房间保持原样的保守派。标准配置的白色柜子和天花板、现代感过于充足以致看起来不怎么舒适的床一侧的墙壁里嵌着联络用的视讯屏，除了前任房间主人留下的游戏主机和电视，房间的外观并没有经过改造。

　　话虽如此，和毫无私物的苦修派不同，房间的柜子里也有好好放着私服，地面上时常摆着坐垫（最初是一只，最近是两只），角落的小型冰柜里随时备有听装啤酒，也兼顾了生活的便利性。

　　作为王，无论过度铺张还是过度俭朴都是不适当的。保持公正的要点就在于适度。对于亚瑟而言，虽然能给出好坏的判断，若论好恶则缺乏心得。而这里正巧是不需要考虑偏好，又可以舒适度日的地方。

　　一言以蔽之，此处令亚瑟感到安心。

　　大约一周里有一到两次格外清闲的时候，阿拉什会对着屏幕坐上一两个小时。而在亚瑟由于闲着也是闲着而终于开始注意游戏的内容之后，就发现这整月来攻略进度几乎没有在前进。

　　“……手柄借我。”

　　在这天阿拉什第五次面对同一个关卡boss极速败北之后，亚瑟终于因为看不过眼而伸出了援手。

　　“哦哦，终于也想试试看了吗？”

　　接过一脸若无其事地笑着的阿拉什递过来的手柄，亚瑟摸索起了通关的方法。

　　操作方面没遇上什么障碍，然而眼前的游戏似乎与其他相比也算是高难的类型，只是受到一、两次攻击就会直接游戏结束。不过，在多少费了点功夫之后，亚瑟成功攻克了最近的boss。

　　“真厉害啊……”阿拉什坦率地赞叹道。“莫非saber是有天赋的类型？”

　　“……比起那个，难道说你一直都是以这个步调在玩的吗？”

　　“嘛，差不多吧。”

　　“……”

　　“喂喂，用不着做出那副表情吧。那之后你也来帮忙不就好了？一人一局之类的。”

　　

　　从亚瑟毫不客气地接受了提议以来，阿拉什的游戏攻略旅程的进行速度大大提高了（虽然技术并没有提高）。

　　在通关了第一个游戏、一起看了结局CG之后，亚瑟对阿拉什发问了。

　　“像你之前那样的进展速度的话，岂不是一直都无法到达结局？”

　　“就算只有过程也没关系。这只是游戏啦”

　　阿拉什答道。

　　“其实啊，这里直到最近为止都还是与世隔绝的状态。毕竟外面的世界等于说是曾经不存在了啊。就算食料、能源可以自给自足，书籍、音乐这类东西也没得补充。当然，游戏也是一样。”

　　“……所以是因为不想之后没有新游戏可玩？”

　　“嘛，就当做是那样好了。……虽然主要还是我技术的问题啦。”

　　“照那么说，现在不是已经恢复和外界的联络了吗？如果只是想要新游戏，去跟master申请不就好了。”

　　“啊啊……正是因为恢复联络了，最近委员会什么的对资金运用看得很紧来着。”

　　“……那么就用自己的储金如何。虽然不明白为什么这地方竟然会给英灵们发薪水……”

　　既然两年间都与世隔绝，想必没怎么使用过才对。

　　“那个，还有别的用途啦。”

　　“？”

　　虽然还想继续追问，但阿拉什已经站起身来，大大地伸了个懒腰。

　　“啊啊——真是不甘心。”阿拉什收拾起了空啤酒罐，说道，“本来还想着等你也来到这座迦勒底，就可以对你说‘有不明白的东西尽管问我’——什么的啊。结果，你这家伙根本没有要适应这个迦勒底的意思啊。唯一愿意接触的游戏又是比我强的。这不是完全没有作为前辈的乐趣可言了吗……”

　　由于那个语气实在太有念叨着“怎么偏偏我家的孩子是个家里蹲”的老爹感，亚瑟不免有些心情复杂。

　　“……那么想当前辈的话，也不是不能配合你。”

　　“不、不不，你还是像这样就好了。”

　　阿拉什难得地露出了苦笑。

　　“今晚轮到我到master那里值夜。看家，就拜托你了哦。”

　　

　　就算被说了看家，实际上会来拜访的人也不存在。

　　收拾好散落在地面的空罐，把通关了的游戏碟从主机中取出、放好，亚瑟再次变得无所事事起来。虽然想换其他游戏来试试，又总觉得在主人不在时擅自推别人的游戏有些不合适。

　　尽管并不感到困倦，但既然无事可做，稍微睡一下也没关系吧。

　　亚瑟没有贸然借用房间里唯一的单人床，而是背靠着床沿坐在地上，打算假寐片刻。

　　不过没想到的是，等到醒来，已经是清晨归来的阿拉什推开房门的时刻了。

　　“哦？竟然坐着睡着了吗。”

　　亚瑟抬起头，忍住想要打呵欠的本能，有些茫然地望着阿拉什手中的托盘。

　　“这是……？”

　　“啊啊，趁着早晨没人借用了厨房。只有鹰嘴豆泥我还是挺有自信的哦？嘛，因为今天没有人帮忙做皮塔饼，你就用普通的面包将就一下吧。

　　“说起来，明明是替你做的第一餐，应该要做合你喜好的东西才对。不过不好意思，我会做的也就只有这个啦……”

　　望着眼前的食物，亚瑟一时有些手足无措。阿拉什在他对面坐下，好像示范一样掰开面包，蘸过豆泥之后放入口中。

　　亚瑟也学着他的样子拿起了面包。

　　“……谢谢。”

　　“怎么样？”

　　“很美味。”

　　“太好了。”

　　此后，两个人默默无语地吃着面包和鹰嘴豆泥当作早餐。阿拉什一副满足的样子，亚瑟则是对食物来者不拒的类型，托盘很快便见了底。

　　“吃完了的话，就准备出发吧。今天也有日常的周回任务哦。”

　　“你不用休息吗？”亚瑟脱口而出。说完，又觉得这实在是个无聊的问题。

　　“值夜这种事一年也就只有一两次，是特殊情况啦。嘛，虽然身体不需要休息，但是想要休息的心情是会有的。这就只能忍耐一下了。”

　　换言之，从客观来看，英灵不需要休息。只要这所迦勒底由电力提供的魔力尚未断绝，契约不曾中止，灵核还没有被抹消，英灵们就能将这虚假的第二人生继续下去。

　　那双黑曜石般的瞳孔直率地望着亚瑟。

　　能感受到好意。只是，那想必也是在这虚假的生涯中无端成型，如同泡影般的虚幻之物。

　　就连这不合时宜的念头也会被一眼看透吧。亚瑟有些事不关己地想着，阿拉什稍微叹了口气。

　　“Saber……。你看？对于我这种副本而言，在这里发生过的一切，有朝一日归还时都会作为记录永久保存吧。就算你的构造不同，会成为记忆这点也是一样的。虽然那对你来说或许只是负担吧。

　　“虽说你是为了自身的目的在此待机，但既然已经回应了master的呼唤——既然已经身在此处，与其只是度过空虚的时间，倒不如尽情体验来得自然。不管是在这个迦勒底中的生活，还是和其他同伴展开的关系本身。”

　　亚瑟略微沉默了片刻。

　　“这是从谁那里学来的说辞？”

　　“……哈。被发现了吗……”

　　“因为实在不像是在这里也选择离群索居的人会说的话啊。”

　　“之前，被小姑娘这样说过。姑且放在你身上也是讲得通的吧？”

　　“……”

　　“又是那个表情。不管有什么想抱怨的，都直接说出来吧？”

　　“……啊啊。其实，从来到这里之后就一直想问了。”

　　亚瑟抬起头。

　　“为什么会这么做？

　　“从一开始就是那种轻快的态度……如果只是什么也不问，随我待在这里也就算了。借私服、分啤酒给我也没什么。如今，竟然就连早餐也特意做了。虽然见过面、合作过，我也不记得和你曾经熟悉到这种程度，有值得被如此对待的道理。若说是同为一场圣杯战争中的从者，就更加只剩下对立了。……Archer，你啊，不管对谁都是这种不加防备的态度吗？”

　　这听来已经是存心挖苦的级别了。虽然亚瑟自己这么想，阿拉什却毫无恼火之意。

　　“看起来像那样吗？我倒不觉得这算什么了不得的行动啊……”阿拉什有些苦笑着挠了挠脸颊，“不过……是啊。是镜子啊。”

　　“……镜子？”

　　“如果你要采取对待曾经的敌人的态度，对面也会不得不做出反应。立场这东西，说起来就像镜子。”

　　“……我并没有把你看作是过去的敌人。”

　　“就是这么一回事。”

　　阿拉什站起身来。

　　“我先把餐具还去厨房。管制室见？”

　　因为一时不知该如何回答，亚瑟无言地点点头。

　　

　　总有种上当受骗的感觉。

　　只是，在这之上继续追问也实在太不干脆。

　　尽管人理修复已经大致完成，这所迦勒底中也不乏种种骚动，投身于战斗而不需顾及其他的机会则是应有尽有。在专注于战斗之外的时间，亚瑟终于接受了阿拉什的提议，需要时便在阿拉什的房间中小睡。虽然并不中意做梦的感触，也不得不承认睡眠对精神安定的效用的确是仅仅在灵体化之后将意识放空所不能比的。

　　与此同时，在迦勒底之中渐渐流传起了关于某个陌生剑士的怪谈。

　　时常会在队伍里出现似曾相识的家伙，以为是前来临时支援的英灵，又似乎不是那样。

　　“明明回迦勒底的途中还在的，但是一转眼就消失不见了。”

　　“说起来，上次我在走廊上遇到了的！迎面走过去的是没见过的面孔，回头一看那里却完全没人！吓了一跳来着！”

　　以及在修复室的附近，时常会出现和伤员数目不符的灵体气息。

　　“啊啊……难道说是怨灵，抑或圣遗物的付丧神之类……实在是、令人悲伤……”

　　“没有那种东西啦！”橘发少女哭笑不得地连连摆手，为了安抚来抱怨的英灵而再三承诺会好好调查。

　　虽然其实毫无调查的必要就是了。

　　亚瑟从玛修那里听说了此事，作为御主的少女本人却对他只字不提。

　　要破除其他英灵们的疑念的办法非常单纯。“但要等到骑士王准备好了才行”，她是这么说的。

　　“真是悠闲啊。我们的master……”穿着红色印字T恤和黑色长裤盘腿而坐，亚瑟若有所思地感叹。由于要着手准备某个红色的saber的大型活动，迦勒底全员迎来了今年以来第一次的假期。这三天里，每天都要参加日常周回的两人得到了平时难得的大段空闲时间。

　　“哈哈，那不是挺不错的嘛？在那种立场上，如果不能保持轻松心态是会撑不下去的。”

　　阿拉什操作着手中的手柄，一边说道。

　　“不过，别看小姑娘那样，她也是直到你来不久前都还很消沉的。……发生了各种各样的事啊。你能来，那孩子是真的很高兴吧。”

　　他稍作停顿，继续说道：

　　“我也觉得，太好了。”

　　“太好了？”

　　“你能到这里来这件事啊。”

　　亚瑟一时语塞。

　　“………突然是怎么了。肚子痛吗？”

　　“怎么可能。总之啊，会这么想的一定不止我一个。对以前的事情多少觉得害羞的心情我是懂的啦。但是，现在是现在。本来，你也是追着‘那个’才来到这边的吧？难道是打算自己一个人解决吗？如果一直是这种独行侠风格的话，对今后的事态……”

　　“——话就到此为止吧，archer。”

　　“啊啊，让你不快了啊。但是，该说的话还是要说的。”

　　“……你真是一点也没变。”

　　“明明说过从前和我没多熟的？”

　　“不需要很熟也会知道吧。”

　　“喂喂，真冷淡……啊。”

　　正无奈地笑着的阿拉什短短地啊了一声。

　　屏幕上，正浮出游戏结束的画面。

　　“交替交替。”

　　“哎呀——没想到会从那个方向攻过来哪。”阿拉什一脸遗憾地交出了手柄。

　　“只要看到那个动作就能猜到了吧？”

　　“不想被你这种只有直觉好的家伙说。”

　　“‘只有’是多余的。你的话，干脆用千里眼不就好了？”

　　“那是犯规吧。游戏会变无聊哦。”

　　“既然知道，就老老实实记住boss的攻击动作啊。”

　　“哈哈哈，因为平时不需要所以没有留意的习惯嘛。说到底都是这家伙——”阿拉什指了指屏幕上的主角，“反应太慢的错啦。”

　　“哈……”

　　要让通过手柄操纵的虚拟人物追上英灵的反应神经也未免过于强人所难了。亚瑟叹了口气，重新从存档点朝boss战的地点进发。

　　两个人静静地盯着屏幕上主角的背影。

　　片刻之后，亚瑟忍不住又开了口。

　　“……再说，你那个战斗方法本来就有问题。明明知道对面随时都会攻击过来，还是想着‘这次就是最后一击……！’冲上去，才总是那样死在冲锋的途中吧？就算真的是最后一击，主角要是一起死了不也一样是输吗？虽然也不是要抱怨什么。就算你自己已经习惯了，也不用那么急于让游戏人物送死吧？”

　　“呜哇，完全就是在抱怨吧……你这家伙，平时到底是怎么看我的啊？”阿拉什一脸微妙地看了过来，“啊……算了，就当我没问。别回答了。”

　　“……我说你啊……。”

　　“哈哈哈，别那副表情嘛。”

　　阿拉什貌似愉快地笑了起来。

　　“说起来，你到这里也已经有半年了啊。今年的祭典，你也来参加吧？差不多也该见见其他人了——”

　　“容我拒绝。不过如果观众席有空位的话，我不介意去看看。”

　　“不，你会参加的。”阿拉什笃定地说。“倒不如早些作好心理准备吧？”

　　亚瑟不禁手头一抖。适逢敌人的钩爪挥过，屏幕上立刻浮起了惨白的GAME OVER字样。

　　他稍微沉默了片刻。

　　“你是故意的吧。”

　　“哈哈哈，是说什么事呢？”

　　“……你真是，一点也没变。”

　　“你那句话也未免说太多遍了吧。”

　　亚瑟默默地把手柄丢回给阿拉什，站起身恢复了武装。

　　“我走了。”

　　“啊啊，回头见。……欸，你不要灵体化了吗？”

　　“Rage quit的时候灵体化也太逊了吧？我可是在生气的哦？”

　　“是是。……对了，眼下你还是戴上兜帽比较好喔。”

　　“——不用你说。”

　　亚瑟伸手拉起兜帽，在走廊上转身关上房门。

　　

 

 


End file.
